narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster and the Magnet: A Clash of Swordsmen
Kiyuki was spending his day off walking through a forrest, as he often did on his “down days”; it reminded him of nicer and simpler times. He picked up a rock and skipped it across a nearby pond, chuckling as it skipped each gentle wave. “Peaceful.” he said to himself as he began to walk on the water's edge. He stopped as he noticed strange noises coming from up ahead. “''What is that?” he thought to himself as he strained to look through the bushes. Matsu was spending her day near a pond, Polishing her Blade with Crystal's, She was humming to the tune of the Bird's that were sitting in a nearby tree. Suddenly she heard a voice nearby, which caused her to slip and fall into the water, without grinning she swam her way toward's the noise. Kiyuki notice the movement and immediately threw a kunai in the direction. "Whose there?!" he boomed with his deep voice. "Show yourself!". As Matsu was swimming peacefully she heard a sharp metal sound on her way, she changed direction, as she heard a splash behind her. she went underwater to investigate what that was, to find the kunai, she took it out and came to the surface and searched the area as to whom the kunai belonged to, "This is a kunai only Kirigakure can produce, so it must be on of my my own villager's !" she thought. She then saw a silhouette of a man, whose teeth where shining to the afternoon sun, "Who are you ?" Matsu asked, forming a Crystal Pole in her right hand. Kiyuki laughed at the question, his own ego getting the better of him. "Who am I?! I'm Kiyuki Hyōketsu, head of the Hōzuki Clan! Do you live under a rock?!" he noticed the shiny, pink pole in her hand and immediately recognized it as Crystal Release. "Although that rock would be more like a geode by the looks of it. What's ur name, girl?" Matsu grinned at the man's laugh, yet the mention of the Organization of the Bloody Mist, amazed her, "SO you are a Swordsmen ha ! My name is Matsu Maeda and I myself am a candidate for the organization!" Matsu said. Roka grinned at the girls comment. He crouched down to be at her level, as if treating her like a child. "Membership can either be gained or lost by the recommendation of a senior member. I'd watch it if I were you, girlie." "You sure don't know how to treat a girl ha ! Anyway's I wouldn't sign up you with that attitude boy." smiled Matsu. The Kunai that she found earlier started rising in the Air and took of toward's Roka at high speed. The kunai hit Kiyuki with a dull splish. He looked down at where the kunai was supposed to hit him on his chest. "You didn't just do that, did you?!" he said angrily as he drew his sword from his back and dipped it into the lake. It made a humming sound as the blue section of the sword began to glow, eventually reaching a climax. "Let's dance." he said as he swung the sword, creating a super fast, super compact wave of water strong enough to cleave stone and steel with ease. "Wow !" exclaimed Matsu has she was thrown back by the wave's, yet the super wave's where forced away toward's the horizon by her Sword, which she had in her left hand. Then she rose up above the water revealing herself. "Not bad." he said, his voice still originating from the shore. "But you'll need to do better." Kiyuki's was much closer and was coming from right behind her. "Water Teleportation Technique. My clan's specialty." he said as he swung his mighty sword at the girl's midsection. Matsu was in for a shock, has she looked backward's a sword so close to her midsection, her Kenjutsu-Spirit however obeyed the Newton's Third Motion Law and her Sword clashed with Kiyuki's sword. To avoid the aftermath of the ongoing clash, Matsu used her sword's abilities to repel herself away from the clash while her sword levitated on the ground. Kiyuki looked at the girl with disappointment. "Oh. That wa so close, too." he noticed that the sword she was using was levitating on it's own. "What's up with that?" he asked the girl as he pointed to her floating sword. "Amused are you !" That's what they call Magnetic-Levitation, In a far-off planet called Earth." said Matsu with a smile, as she had a thought,"This guy use's water to his Advantage !" She then drained some water, and converted the area to a Crystalline field. Kiyuki looked around as he watched the lake around him crystallize. "Impressive. You've reduced my powers. However my dear, I can turn any area into a sea." he clapped his hands together and built a huge amount of chakra. "Water Release: Expolding Water Colliding Wave!" he boomed as he expelled a sea of water from his mouth, standing on the crest of the wave as it descended down towards the young girl. "This is where it gets fun!" he teased maliciously as he and the wave pressed down on the girl. Matsu was under pressure at the moment, when the sword came to her hand, she used it repel the water sideway's, making it look like she was splitting the water into two like Moses. She then looked at Kiyuki for his next move. Kiyuki smiled as he brought his sword down on top of her own. "Guess you're more of the silent type, eh?!" he exclaimed as he pressed down on the girl with just the tip of his blade, displaying his awesome strength. "I don't care ! What are you up to ?" said Matsu, as she applied her strength to fend off Kiyuki's Blade, doing so she had her sword sharp by repelling Crystal cream on it. Kiyuki laughed as he rushed at the girl again, barring down once more with the tip of his blade and pushing her down into the water. "What am I doing?! I'm having fun!" Kiyuki boomed as he pointed his finger at the girl's abdomen. "Water Gun Technique." he said as a large smile beamed across his face. "Uh oh !" thought Matsu, as she she Used her Blade to decrease the Water Gun's momentum and wiped it out with her Blade, she then proceeded to hit Kiyuki with her Blade with tremendous Force. Roka grinned at the young ninja as the blade swung through his upper body. "Very good." he said as the blade simply passed through him as his body turned to water. "But we Hōzuki are made of water, so that's no good." "If you don't succeed at once try again!"shouted Matsu as she unleashed a Barrage of Sword Swing's towards Kiyuki. Kiyuki felt no need to dodge them as they simply passed through his liquid body. "You're good but ya lack form." Kiyuki critiqued as he took and grabbed Matsu by the face. A sphere of water then surrounded her face, preventing her from breathing. "No what?" Kiyuki asked as he watched the young girl's face. Matsu Closed her Eyes and Drew her sword Forward, slashed Roka with her sword, this time with Repelling effect of the Magnet. The Force as effective to spill out the water in random Direction. Matsu sticked her sword on the ground still repeling the water drops away, "If you are a true Hōzuki, then try coming back to yourself," Matsu yelled with a smirk. Kiyuki became slightly worried for all of two seconds before once again composing himself. "Little girl. Don't mock me. You won't like the result." he said as he formed arms of water that rose from the collective puddles and grabbed her. She was pushed back into a tree before a hand tightened around her throat, revealing a fully manifested Kiyuki standing before her. "I don't normally hurt children, but you don't understand the natural order yet, so I can make an exception." his grip tightened around the young woman's throat, slowly strangling her. Matsu liquefied, which revealed to be a Clone, the real Matsu stood back, watching Kiyuki gripping the Clone. Kiyuki laughed as the clone burst into water within his grasp. "You are good, but let us stop this nonsense, eh?" Kiyuki said as he lunged toward Matsu with Mizushini. "Nice move," said Matsu, as she lunged forward with her Jiseki, clashing Kiyuki. Kiyuki lunged forward, dodging Matsu's sword and grabbing her by the neck. He threw her up against a nearby tree and held her there, standing inches from her body. "Do you really wish to continue this?" he asked nonchalantly as he held her in his grip. Matsu kept her calm, as she looked at Kiyukis eyes, "Do you really wish to kill your fellow citizen, and that two your comrade in the Mist Swordsmen group?". "I suppose you are right." he said as he dropped her from his hands. "I need more skill like you on my team. What do you say you join Tohoshi?". "I don't know whether its a promotion from you or a demotion, but I like my way into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and wouldn't join your organization of any sort !"Matsu grumped, cleaning the blood from her cheeks. Kiyuki laughed as he sat down on a nearby rock. "There is no seven swordsmen. They all died long ago. That is why I am making my own organization and ''we will be the ones to protect Kirigakure from danger."